


of aoyama-itchome

by priestessofmacabre



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goes To Shujin, Akesumi, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Shujin AU, Shujin Academy (Persona 5), Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, shujin goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessofmacabre/pseuds/priestessofmacabre
Summary: Sumire and Akechi met in the Aoyama-Itchome station and the place shares their secrets.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sumire Yoshizawa, Sumire Yoshizawa/Akechi Goro
Kudos: 6





	of aoyama-itchome

Aoyama-Itchome has seen many, many stories of many, many lives during its existence. Every passerby brings in his own. Sumire Yoshizawa brought along an important part of her life and hopefully, you, dear reader, will make the bigger picture of these little stories that Aoyama-Itchome has witnessed. 

_ Just as many people as every day,  _ young Sumire Yoshizawa thought to herself as she rode Tokyo's infamous subway, on her way to Shujin Academy, just in time for her first day of high school. Prepared, yet still stressed, just as always. She rehearsed the station's name in her mind.  _ Aoyama-Itchome, right?  _ A slight doubt cradled into her thoughts, but she managed to dismiss it.

_ Aoyama-Itchome, this is Aoyama Itchome.  _

She pushed her way out of the subway, immediately noticing other students in Shujin's classy uniforms. Black and red - they weren't exactly the hardest to miss, but she had spent a lot of time agonizing over her own outfit that she could immediately tell these checkers apart from any others. Though, it seemed to her the school allowed a lot of individuality when it came to what you wore along with the uniform - some had colorful tights, t-shirts underneath, and the blazer carelessly thrown on. Some looked really fashionable - her attention was caught by a tall student with light brown hair, hugging his face softly. He looked like a top-tier Vogue model to Sumire, adorned in a dark turtleneck that accentuated his features. He looked so sleek, her eyes sparkled with the thought that maybe one day, as a senior, she could look and be just as cool as he is, walking to school, everyone calling her senpai and- 

Sumire’s whole life seemed to pass before her eyes when she realized her proximity to the passing train. The noise of the horn brought her back to reality. Tightly, she was tugged away by someone's confident arm. It was only this person's sharp reflex that has saved her life. Startled, she looked up to her savior's face and noticed the same cover-worthy pretty boy she was examining so closely just bare seconds ago.

“Are you okay?” he asked, with a bit of concern in his eyes. When she nodded yes, he smirked and pulled away. “ _ Try  _ to be more careful next time, after all, I won't be here on time every day." They walked a bit in silence; he seemed totally comfortable with it. Sumire, on the other hand, just did not know what to say besides thanking him for the millionth time when they finally reached the gates of Shujin. Little did the boy know, not only did he save her life, but he also walked her all the way to school. She would probably have just turned on her navigation app on her phone if she didn't stumble upon him. 

At the gates, he excused himself with the most polite smile she’s ever seen, even though she might have just gotten the hint of sarcasm in his eyes. 

* * *

  
  
  


Goro Akechi would have never thought that buying himself a drink from the vending machine would awaken such a wild fury inside him, one he never knew he had.  _ The mischief of all the things dead,  _ he thought to himself, inserting another coin into the coin slot. He hoped it would push the other Arginade he just bought that unfortunately had gotten stuck in the machine. 

He hit the glass on the machine, but the impact did not return his rightfully purchased soda. And neither did the other 24 hits, tilts, and pushes he applied to the thief-machine.

“A robbery on a white day, in the middle of the station,” he grunted, getting on his knees in front of the machine. He hated getting uniform dirty and really, truly hoped none of his kouhais would just happen to be passing him by on their way home from Shujin.

"Akechi-senpai!" He heard a cheerful voice right behind him. Oh, the ever so kind honor student Yoshizawa. He loved making impressions, on her especially, and after their first meeting, he could easily pat himself on the back for making his smuggest impression yet. But this one, of him about to go berserk on the innocent vending machine, probably erased his previous effort.

He gave her yet another one of his smiles. “How fancy seeing you here, Yoshizawa-san. Did you have any more questions after the morning assembly of the Shujin Student Council?”

She looked at him, puzzled. He did look very nonchalant, even with his hand stuck inside the vending machine, not even close to reaching the can stuck inside it. “Not really regarding the student council, but I’d love to know what exactly are you doing, senpai?” She asked him, bending over.

“Ah, I just ran into a minor inconvenience, I’ll try to see if anyone here could help me, at least get me my money back…” he replied, trying to grab the can for the final time. He gave up eventually and pulled on his glove. 

“Not to worry, senpai, I shall retrieve your Arginade,” Sumire announced, handing him her school bag. “Hold this,” she said, sticking her hand up the vending machine. Goro could swear she almost got inside the whole thing. He was truly amazed. 

“Yoshizawa-san, are you sure that a hand should be able to twist like that?” He tilted his head, looking at the impromptu performance she had just shown him. 

“It’s all okay, I’m a gymnast, senpai, I’m incredibly flexible. You don’t even know how many times it has saved me,” she chuckled, handing Goro his sodas..

He offered her one for her effort and walked her back to the train, still awestruck. Sipping on his Arginade, he thought to himself  _ I don't think it ever tasted this good. It might just become my new favorite drink. _

* * *

  
  


Sumire Yoshizawa could not say she would complain if she was once again in Goro Akechi’s arms. After all, she was very fond of him. Very, very fond.  _ Can’t-sleep-at-night-thinking-about-you _ kind of fond. 

But she kind of imagined it differently - a romantic setting, perhaps, a lovely scene, if she could just let herself drift away for long enough. Oh, the number of messages she exchanged with him over the past few months since they've met. His simple  _ “Goodnight, Yoshizawa-san”  _ was enough to send her rolling in her bed, blushing.

But she really did imagine that differently. She definitely would love to change the fact that she was carried only because she had twisted her ankle in a P.E class earlier. They were playing basketball and she just took the wrong step and she was on the floor, in tears. Girls from her group came rushing for someone to help and thankfully it was Akechi who arrived and swooped her into his arms. She was still in pain, of course, but somehow, she thought, maybe fate was generous  _ just enough _ for her this one day.

He carried her to the nurse’s office and stayed there the whole time while the lady was bandaging her ankle. Not a lot she could do about it, of course. She was unhappy about that, as it meant at least a few weeks out of gymnastic practices for her. 

As scared as she was to admit it, she did have a little breakdown over that later. Whenever anything went wrong, she always burst in tears for as long as she could remember. It wasn't anything bad, but she felt kinda embarrassed to cry right in front of Akechi. She really tried to hold it in, but her eyes teared up so much, tears started rolling down her face. 

So he comforted her. He spoke to her so softly, just as if she was a kid. He hugged gently, rubbed her back, and gave her a few words of encouragement. He was so refreshingly confident and reliable - if he took her hand and led her in the dark, not for a brief moment she would even doubt that they would make it safe and sound out of there.

He carried their bags and Sumire herself on his back. He made his way onto the nearby station. She was wrapped around on his back, holding him tightly. 

“Senpai, you’re so tall...everything looks so different from your level,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Well, everyone looks up to me, no matter what,” he joked and she smiled sincerely. Maybe not everyone would say he was very funny, but he never ever failed to make her day better. 

He treated her to a melon pan, even two of them. There was absolutely no problem a loaf of good melon pan couldn't solve. Maybe it won't untwist her ankle, but she was certain it lifted her spirits. 

* * *

Goro Akechi could not say he didn't expect chocolates this Valentine's Day. He was quite popular after all - he looked great and left a long-lasting impression. He didn't really pay attention to any of the gifts he received, though he gladly enjoyed them when he had a sweet tooth. 

He was kind of used to rejecting girls, always did that in the most polite way he could and it never occurred to him that Valentine’s Day could ever look different to him.

The day was going fine, he got to Shujin, caught up with Sumire, and chatted a while. Then she left to attend her classes. And… he felt a pang in his heart? Did he actually hope to get chocolates from Yoshizawa-san? He pondered on that thought all day and it started making perfect sense to him. His lockscreen was a photo of them posing in Harajuku in questionable yet high fashion outfits, his camera roll was full of her smiling face, Sumire eating a big bowl of noodles, Sumire in the student council room, Sumire studying in the library, Sumire making big eyes at his portion of pancakes, which, by the way, he let her eat. 

Oh, goodness, he got to a terrifying conclusion - he fell in love with his kouhai, Yoshizawa Sumire. He speculated it happened slowly, yet he could easily pick the signs of this catastrophe from the start of their relationship. The smiles, the way her good morning texts put a smile on his face, the way he could sit for hours with her and explain every single concept of math to her and answer her every question, the way he just agreed to the most ridiculous hangouts in places he wouldn't even think of going to himself. 

But what terrified him even more was the mere thought of her not reciprocating his feelings. That seemed like the harsh truth, or at least it was what he made himself believe. The valentine chocolates did seem like a stupid thing to judge a person’s feeling but well, once a thought stuck in his head, he found it somehow hard to force it to get out. Sumire always managed to be his light amongst whatever darkness he encountered. But how in the world could he discuss it with her? He could always lie and tell her it was someone else that stole his heart, but he felt she wouldn’t let that topic go so easily. 

That day he made it to the Aoyama Itchome station alone. He buried his face in his collar and walked back, lost in his head and quite a bit lost in general. He didn't even want to buy himself and Arginaid he treated himself to so often lately. Nor the melon pan. Nor any of the meaningless chocolates he received.

"Akechi-kun!" He heard his name and turned his head back to see Sumire, running up to him with a big box in fancy wrapping. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked close to desperate. She calmed her breath and smiled at him, just the way he loved. Oh, that was that exact smile that damned him.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, you know, I’ve even called you. It’s good I caught up to you,” she said, before taking a deep breath. “So, these are uh, the… chocolates I made for you. Since it’s Valentine’s today-”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you, Yoshizawa-san,” he interrupted her but was himself cut off.

"No, please, it's not all. It's not just chocolates. I mean these are but it's not all I wanted to tell you," she looked at her shoes and suddenly she got very quiet, she fidgeted around for a moment but he didn't dare to say a single word. "I really like- no. Actually, Akechi-kun, I think I might be in love with you. Well, uh, I am actually very sure of that. I, Sumire Yoshizawa, tell you right here, right now, that I am very much in love with you, Goro Akechi. And you turned my life around. And I can't imagine it without you in it. And I really don't know what else to say because I never imagined I would make it that far. After all, the reason I'm giving these to you so late is that I thought I'd never find the courage but I realized that if I didn't tell you now, I wouldn't ever tell you that," She confessed almost in one breath. 

He didn't respond. Instead, he just pulled her closer to him and kissed her, embracing her tightly. She melted into the affectionate kiss and the world seemed to dissolve around her.

_ Aoyama-Itchome, this is Aoyama Itchome.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first published work and i'm quite happy with it! it is a gift for a very lovely akesumi fan from the akesumi discord for secret santa exchange back in 2020. <3


End file.
